Hidden Past
by Angelinwaiting1
Summary: A baby is found abandoned on the Beybladers' doorstep. The only reasonable thing to do is hire a nanny. Kaleigh Leclaire can't remember anything from her past, but has to come face to face with it at some point..... KaiOC
1. Default Chapter

Angel: I am back with another story. And to those of you that like Angels of Gold, I will be continuing it, but right now I'm stuck on it. After listening to to Kenny Chesney's song "There Goes My Life", I came up with an idea.  
  
Kai: Great another story? Just what we need, more torture.  
  
Angel: Kai, you know all of you love me. Anyways who is doing the disclaimer?  
  
Max and Tyson: Not me. We get away scott free in this story, no girlfriends for us. hehe.  
  
Rei: Why is it I'm the one to get stuck doing the disclaimer all the time?  
  
Angel: Because you love me.  
  
Kai: *snorts* That'd be the day.  
  
Rei: *watches as Angel starts chasing Kai around the room with a dust broom* Angel does not own Beyblade. Just the plot and OCs. Have fun.  
  
**************************************  
  
Five year old Katrina Valkov huddled against her brother, Tala against the cold. The bad man had hurt her family, killed her parents. There was so much blood that covered the floor and the screams were still ringing in her ears. She shuddered as she remembered the bad man grap Tala by the arm, she ran up to him and started pounding her little fists about taking her brother. The bad man told his friend, to grab her, and grabbed her he did, by the head of her hair.  
"Hey, you ok?" Tala asked quietly stroking her hair, hoping to calm her.  
"No. I wanna know when we'll get to see Mama and Daddy again," Katrina said her little lips beginning to tremble.  
Tala sighed, "Kat we won't see them again. They are dead."  
"Doesn't the stupid girl know anything?" a cold voice asked from the corner of the room.  
"Bryan be nice for a change. She's just a little pathetic girl," an even colder voice said from the other corner.  
" I promise Tala you won't ever turn out like them. You'll always remember Mama's teachings won't you?" Kat asked quietly.  
  
"Of course. I will, you shouldn't worry. Try and get some sleep Kat  
  
we'll be up early in the morning." Tala answered sleepily. 


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: Welcome back to the continutation of Hidden Past. Just so people don't get confused, the beginning of the story ties into the middle and ending of the story.  
  
Max: Ok that was a little confusing.  
  
Angel: Max, don't be so annoying.  
  
Max: I'm not trying to be.  
  
Kai: Max quit annoying her so she can continue the story.  
  
Angel:*looks at Kai in shock* Are you actually helping me?  
  
Kai: Not excatly something I want to do. Now someone do the damned disclaimer.  
  
Max: I'll do it for some sugar.  
  
Angel:*looks at him thoughtfully* Ok. You do the disclaimer, I'll give you sugar.  
  
Max: Angel doesn't own Beyblade. She does own however her OCs and the plot.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
It was Grandpa's screaming that woke the Bladebreakers up, including  
  
Tyson. It took only a few seconds before everyone was flying out of the  
  
bedroom toward the screams. It surprised everyone because normally  
  
Grandpa didn't get scared, easily.  
  
When they came to a stop behind Grandpa, everyone felt a little faint,  
  
including Kai. What was lying on the front stoop, is what scared them. A  
  
baby wrapped in a pink blanket, lying in a basket. To Kai Hirawati she didn't  
  
look any older than eight months old nor any younger than six months.  
  
No one noticed how pretty the sky looked that morning with it's pinks,  
  
oranges, reds, and violets combining together. Nor would they remember it  
  
even if they had noticed. The screams ceased and the street and house, was  
  
once again quiet. Everyone in the Granger household, was just staring at the  
  
little baby. She was staring back with serious mahogany eyes, as if she knew  
  
that what was happening was important.  
  
Looking at each of the boys with the same expression, until she  
  
reached Kai. She smiled at him and it was then realized that she  
  
dubbed Kai, her daddy.  
  
Well would you look at that? That pretty little one seems to think you  
  
are her daddy Kai," Grandpa said, for once acting his age.  
  
Rei smiled at the baby, stepped forward, scooping basket and baby up  
  
in his arms. A note fell out and Max bent to retrieve it.  
  
"Lets continue this little powwow inside," Tyson said, for once not  
  
thinking about food. He continued, "We can read the letter in there."  
  
Grandpa walked in first, followed by Max, who was followed by Tyson,  
  
who was followed by Rei with baby, and Kai brought up the rear shutting the  
  
door behind him as he stepped over the threshold into the house.  
  
The small group walked into the living room, everyone excluding Kai  
  
and Rei, but Rei promptly handed the baby to Kai, and then sat down. Kai  
  
glared at Rei but continued holding the baby and to everyone's surprise he  
  
seemed to be a natural.  
  
Max unfolded the letter and began reading out loud:  
Dear Bladebreakers,  
Yes I know who you are, just as I know that you'll  
take good care of my Piper and love her. For reasons that  
are best kept quiet I can not take care of her and so now I give her to you. Please love her as your own and raise  
her for me.  
And yes, Kai, she is seven months old.  
Once again thank you.  
  
Max finished the letter and Tyson made the comment, "Ok now what do  
  
we do with her?"  
  
"Well we right now we need sleep, but later we can train," Kai said  
  
smirking.  
  
"You'll have to take Piper with you," Grandpa said speaking up, "I have  
  
a lunch date with an old friend."  
  
Rei shrugged, "How hard can it be?"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Angel:Ok Max here is your sugar.*hands it to him* Now say thank-you.  
  
Max: Thank you.  
  
Angel:Now I'm leaving. Have fun with a hyper-active Max.*disappears* 


	3. Chapter 3

Angel: Welcome back to Hidden Past. I know it sounds like a soap opera. Hey maybe that'll be my next story, a beyblade soap opera. What do you think Kai?  
  
Kai: Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking your favorite character Rei?  
  
Angel:*shrugs her shoulders* OK, Rei what do you think about the idea?  
  
Rei: I think its an interesting idea. How long would it run?  
  
Angel:Someone do the disclaimer so I can think about it. Oh to answer your question Rei, I don't know how long it'll take.  
  
Max:I want more sugar. I'll do the disclaimer.  
  
Angel:*hands him a ten pound bag of sugar*here.*really absentminded*  
  
Max:Yeah. Angel does not own beyblade, just the ocs and Piper, who is going to be her daughter when she gets married. Oh and she owns the plot.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Kaleigh Leclaire walked along what she thought of as her private river. At least that was what it seemed like to her. Always early in the morning she'd be the only one by the river, and she'd bask in the suns glow and warmth.  
  
She settled on a grassy hill not too far from an object, she easily recongized as a beydish. There was a soft breeze and it ruffled her chin length bloodred hair.  
  
This was always her time to think. Think abotu grades, about how far her family was away from her, and the future.  
  
The water shimmered and sparkled as she stared at it. All thoughts left her head as a group of boys came forward from under the nearby bridge. A baby was siutated on the hip of a two-toned slate haired boy.  
  
"Just great. There goes my morning of solitude," Kaleigh said but smiled when the baby clapped her hands and laughed at the water.  
  
The slate haired b oy put the child on the hill and told her to stay. He then promptly turned his back on her to talk to his friends.  
  
Kaleigh glared, what kind of brother or father would tell a baby to stay and then start ignoring her. She stayed where she was and jus stared as a bey battle began right before her eyes. It was amazing to her. A headache came and she saw something from her past.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
"Stupid girl," a cold voice scolded, followed by a slap, "your brother will never remember you."  
She tasted metallic in her mouth but not even that or the sound of blades crashing together could dissuade her from speaking, "He'll remember. And in the end you'll go to hell."  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
Kaleigh shook her head. The last two m onths she had been having flashbacks and to her was getting annoying. She looked over at the baby and panic gripped her throat when she saw the baby crawling toard the river. She started shouting a warning but there wasn't anytime.  
  
She pushed herself to her feet and started running. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for her then. The baby got to the edge, slipped and fell into the river.  
  
Kaleigh reached the edge adn without thinking jumped in and started looking for her.  
  
The baby's cap of silver hair was bobbing in the water. She swam forward, thanking her parents for the swimming lessons, she felt along as she drew closer to the bobbing baby. Finally she slipped her arm around the baby, pulling her close she started swimming to the shore and deposited the baby on the shore. Using her upper body strength she pulled herself up beside the baby.  
  
One glance told Kaleigh the baby was going to be fine. She stood scooping the baby in her arms, she started toward the group. The anger continued growing and when she stopped at the edge of the dish she was in a full rage. She wanted to kill someone.  
  
"Excuse me!" She yelled and the baby erupted in tears. Quickly she started singing to the baby hoping that she would quiet downo right away. Luckily for her the baby decided to listen, but what she didn't realize was that the singing also stopped the bey battle.  
  
"Why is Piper all wet?" A raven ahired boy asked after the song was over.  
  
"Well if you were more interested in her than beyblading maybe she wouldn't of fallen in the river," Kaleigh said, venom dripping in her voice, she settled Piper on her hip, "Just what kind of babysitters are you?"  
  
"We aren't babysitters," a deep voice said from behind her.  
  
She whirled around, stared into mahognay eyes, and gasped. Those eyes, she thought, they look so familar. Where have I seen them before? 


End file.
